In the End
by Evanna the High Elf
Summary: First the Light was born then came Darkness. But what happens when the Light begins to fade and Darkness comes to a realaztion? And the Gray around them begins to close in? This is a dark fic about Naruto and other Naruto Characters......


Ok I would just like to mention a few things. First I am glad that my very first story has started off with a good response I tried to make it interesting to read. There will be those graphic lemons I said there would be. If you do not like multi-partner sex then do not read this story. You have been warned, also I would kindly like to ask that you rate and review.Your views on my writing are of great interest to me and if you have any ideas for pairing or critique that you may have please let me know at Also the pairings I have so far are: Naruto/Sakura/Saskue, Naruto/Hinata/Neji, Ino/Choji/Shikamaru, Neji/Tenten/Naruto, Naruto/Ino/Sakura, and last but not least Neji/Naruto/Saskue. I hope this clears up some of the questions you might ask and I will makes these sexual encounters to the best of my ability.  
If there is anyone out there though that would like to write these lemons out just let me know. It should be interesting to write all these. I was also toying with the idea of Naruto helping Sakura and Saskue get together and then Naruto leaves and doesn't come back ever to the village. Or would it be better if all three ended up loving each other and never separating. I want to also bring Garra into this, but it'll have to wait. So just let me know which idea is better. .

:Evanna:

This is set after Naruto came back empty handed and he left with Ero-sennin. He has come to realize his past mistakes and empty promises. But a part of him is still trying to complete his boyhood dreams. Even though he is now a jaded youth. He has also never actually done anything about the way he feels. That is intill now. evil laugh

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto and its related associations. sighs 

Chapter one In Town

Several years have passed since that day. All that was left behind were so many broken promises scattered like so many leaves blowing in the wind.

Just thinking of that day makes my head spin and my chest ache.

Why would he leave me, us, what was wrong with our quaint little world we had created with our sweat and dreams for our group. Back when we were all just a little too young and naïve to think of what lay ahead. That is everyone but me and him. The last left alive from the horrible tragedy is what they say.

Having your childhood snatched at such a young age does more mental damage to the mind then many will ever know, but I knew. He had been forced to grow up faster to accomplish something that was more a mere dream then an ambition. I remember when we had the meeting with our Sensei and we were asked our dreams, likes, and dislikes. He had said his was an ambition not a dream. And he would carry it out till the last fiber of his being. Back then I thought he meant me. How foolish we were back then, we were indeed nothing more than children.

Even now not much has changed I am still an idiot and she is nothing more than an empty shell and he is now nothing but a dusty volume sitting in a library. She has been trying hard to be of some use by training with the Hokage. Yet you can sense a deep sadness cloak her when you see her sit by our old training spot. I have been back to the village every now and then to visit before I once again leave with Ero-sennin. At least now she doesn't look away in shame and pity, when she sees me anymore. I have had relations with her yet every time I would stop by for the one night I was staying she would always scream out his name when I gave her the release she wanted.

Then in quiet, practiced movements we would clean up and sleep undisturbed. I have never regretted these stag nights alone with her. If this is what I can do for her after breaking my promise of a lifetime then I would gladly do it again and again.  
Even as I walk the streets a hardened ninja who has accomplished many things for this village I am still met with the same stares and sneers. It no longer bothers me, I have changed from the child I was back then. Wanting no needing to be recognized by the village was a mere passing whim that I no longer acknowledge.

As for becoming Hokage there are currently more pressing thoughts on my mind. Whatever they are in the beginning whatever is left there is nothing in the end but a sunset and a sunrise. This I have learned on my own through past realizations . Trying to stop time is like trying to hold water in your hands and just slowly watching it drain away with your hopes, dreams, and love. Humans need only the basics in life to live many people have forgotten what it is to have a dream or to live for someone else.

When I travel down the dusty roads of other countries I see the looks of sunken eyes and strained faces as the tiny wisps of the people that remain drift along in life. It just seems like there is nothing left to live for when you don't know what your missing. As I come to these conclusions I find that the world is slowly wasting away with its people.  
Then the question that has been plaguing me will surface how long do we have left before we are all gone?  
The power struggle between the hidden villages was becoming unstable with new alliances and betrayals every month.

When I remember things one at a time I begin to realize the nights were I could get no answers the words were there next to me and your memories of a smile brought just a bit of warmth now I live on by repeating them.

A shout rang out breaking the afternoon silence.

"Naruto-kun wait for me!" shouted an excited Konohanmau. With a shake I clear my head and turn around. "Hey Konohanmaru"

"How long are you here for this time!" "Just two days." The crushed look on his face made me rethink the length of my stay but then it would only make it harder when I had to leave.

"Hey don't worry I know I'll treat you to some ramen what do you say?" His face immediately lit up with the thought of ramen. "Ok but this time I'm gonna eat more than you!" he crowed excitedly.

I smiled down at him and stuffed my hands in my pockets searching for my frog wallet. While he jumped around me happily.

"Ok lets go" I told him.

As we made our way through the partially crowded street he chatted away filling me in on the latest news of Konoha.

I just simply nodded and smiled. We sat down on the same stools as always and ordered our ramen. "So tell me do you have a girlfriend Konohanmaru?" I asked in a teasing tone. An interesting red blush stole across his face at my innocent question. "I uhh………I ummmm………." he struggled to form the words his Adam's apple bobbing up and down making a furious effort to answer. "Wellyouseeitslikethisgirlbutshesolderthanme!" he blurted out.

"Wait hold on a second you like who?" He took a deep breath and said it again.

"I like this girl but she's older than me" "ok there I said it." He closed his eyes and bowed his head down as if expecting a blow to the head. He cautiously opened one eye and took a peek at me.

I couldn't help myself the entire picture made me want to laugh so I did. "HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA" I took a breath then

started laughing again. He began to turn red again but this time with anger. "Don't you dare laugh it's not funny!" he yelled. I couldn't help it the whole situation was just to much.

He pulled his fist back ready to hit me. "Wait…..hahhaha…..ok I'll stop……hahahhahaha……" I got myself under some control and took three deep breaths. "So then who's the lucky lady and does she know?" I asked. "I know this is going to sound weird but I like Sakura-san, and no she doesn't know."

I froze as the words left his lips. Even after all this time hearing this still caused my heart to beat erratically. I knew on a certain level that I would never have her yet I still held on to a childish belief that she would actually come to love me in some way.

He looked up at me and he had a strange look on his face.

"What I bet your thinking I don't have a chance with her!" he said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at him. "No it's not that it's just that her heart already belongs to another." I explained. "Who tell me who so I can kick his ass and show her I'm better!" he yelled.

"You don't understand it's a long story one better left for another day ok" I looked at him the way Kakashi used to look at us. "Look I'll talk to you later ok there's somewhere I need to be." I got up put money on the counter and turned to leave. "Wait so do you think I have a chance or is she really taken." he asked.

"Why don't you ask her and see?" I suggested. He turned beet red again and laughed nervously.

"Hehehe……..maybe well bye Naruto-kun." I waved good-bye and left. 'Phew that was a close one if he ever found out about our messed up team seven triangle he would freak.'

He then began to walk his blond head turned up to the sky watching the clouds drift on by. He took a turn around a corner and bumped into something soft and warm.

"Oh please excuse me" said a quiet female voice.

I looked down and saw a black curtain of hair framing a bowed head. "Hey it's no problem" I gave one of my sheepish smiles. Then as if she could feel me smiling she looked up and gasped.

"Nar…Naruto-kun!" I looked back down and my eyes widened. "Hinata-chan" I said. She then immediately turned a pretty pink and

started to fidget. I opened my arms and scooped her up then spun her around.

"Naruto-kun stop your making me dizzy" she said. I put her down slowly letting her slide down my body. She blushed again this time a darker shade. "Oh stop you…you…."

"What can I say Hinata-chan I'm happy to see you." She looked up at me and her creamy eyes lit up with my statement. But then she quickly gained control and became the proper Hyuuga heir again. "So Naruto-kun for how long are you here this time?" she asked in her whisper like voice. "Only for two days then I have to leave." A pained look passed across her features as I said this, but then was gone. We stood in silence each lost in our thoughts.

I could remember when we were in the academy and she used to watch me all the time. But back then I was too wrapped up in my

own life to ever notice anything else. Then we graduated and put into groups. Then my three man team became my new world. Now

I don't know anymore.

"Naruto-kun did you hear about the festival that's happening today?" she asked me. "No what festival?" "Well the summer

festival has been delayed because of the rains that came early this year" "so the festival is being held today and the next day." she answered. I could see her hidden question in her seemingly innocent conversation. "Really and here I thought I missed it" I smiled for her benefit. She than began to fidget again.

I did a mental sigh and asked her. "Hinata-chan would you like to accompany me to the first day of the summer festival?" She smiled and it was like a light was lit from within and her every feature shown with radiance. "Naruto-kun I would be honored to go with you." she said in a quiet whisper. "Well then how about I pick you up at 7 o' clock ?" "Ok I'll be ready by then." "Ok well then I'll let you get back to your busy life." "See ya Hinata-chan" I smiled one more time at her and walked away. Great just great what will Ero-sennin say now. 

That man in question was at the hot springs town gathering data. You had to admit no one could gather information quite like him. In the hot springs were several of the most beautiful female ninja. Their lean graceful bodies glistening in the steamy spring. 'Man oh man I hit the jackpot today.' His mind was quickly flying around with ideas for the next two volumes of his smutty books. 'I can see it now they'll make record sales especially here.'

He heard light footsteps coming his way. 'Looks like the manager is coming over here better get up and leave before I'm spotted' He got up and jumped onto the roof of the main building.

To his surprise the manager quickly filled the spot he was just in. 'Well, well what do we have here another pervert' 'What can I say birds' of a feather flock together'

He did a mental sigh and decided to leave. 'I should check up on Naruto who knows what he's gotten himself into.' He then

hurriedly made his way to were he felt Naruto's chakra signature.

Chapter two Encounters

Walking down familiar streets towards his apartment that he still kept for reasons unknown gave him to much time to think. 'I don't want to think about the past anymore I just want to forget what happened when I was a genin.

Yet no matter how many times I told myself this it just wasn't possible.'Ahead of me I see a familiar pink haired women walking with bags in her hands. ' I wonder if she knows I'm back.'He put his smile on and yelled, "Sakura-chan wait!"

She turned around her eyes hazy in the afternoon light. "Naruto your back." "Well yea but just for two days." I could already see the question in her eyes.

"I might be a little late tonight I'm going with Hinata-chan to the first day of the festival today." I waited for her reaction but all I got was a nod of her head and a quick flicker of something in her eyes. 'What can I do I can't make him not go I must not try to restrict him or he will then be gone as well.'

"Sakura-chan is there something wrong if you want I won't go."

She shook her head and answered, "No I'm fine you go on ahead you need to get reacquainted with everyone again."

She gave a small lifeless laugh and looked up at me. Her eyes searching my face then looking me up and down.

I knew she was comparing me to him. It did not matter if we didn't know where he was or what he looked like now she probably

had some picture of him and just made him look older.

But of course he had always been more slender than me I now had a board chest , wide set shoulders, strong muscled legs and

arms, my eyes have darkened and my whiskered marks have thickened. My golden locks are longer and soft.

They gleam pale blond in the moonlight, but in the sun's glare they look like honey gold. Yet the way I held myself was different an almost broken look to me if you could catch it in time.  
"I'll see you later tonight then I guess." "Sure I'll have everything ready and waiting." She then turned and continued on her way.

I felt someone behind me, "Your to kind to her Naruto." said a husky voice behind me.

I turned around in surprise to see none other then Neji.

His creamy eyes saw more than many yet he kept it to himself.

Being born into the second branch of the Hyuuga Clan made it so. Our gazes met and held, many things were said yet not one word was uttered. Suddenly the spell was broken and I looked away. "So I hear you and Tenten are finally together, you lucky dog." He gave me one final look be for he answered.

"Yes and I am no dog that would be Kiba." "So still talk like you have a iceberg in your ass huh." He smirked at me and replied with, "Hn….." "At least now you make an attempt at humor." "It was kind of stale but hey now's better then never right." He looked at me again with his pale, creamy eyes so like Hinata-chan's yet so different. "I see your back to Konoha." "Yes but only for two days."

"I see I am also informed that you will be taking Hinata-sama to the festival."

I looked at him wondering how he found out. "Yea I barely asked her a minute ago how do you know?." He smirked again and said, "Just don't do anything you'll regret later."

Your one to talk to me about regrets. It was a familiar word one I knew well enough.

No matter how many times I heard those words they always stung like salt on a new wound.

"Don't worry oh grand protector of the innocent I will be nothing but the perfect gentleman." "Hn…" Again he gave me another look as if sensing some new shift in me. "Would you stop staring at me like that, I feel like your going to jump my bones or something." At this a light blush that was almost invisible stole across his face. 'Oh great here's another one. Everyone but the one I want. '

"Why I never heard such a preposterous notion." The blush quickly receded and his skin was once again creamy and inviting. His skin was mesmerizing I leaned in closer just staring it was giving me ideas of what one could do with that in their possession. 

"Now it would seem that you are the one staring, is there something that interests you Naruto-kun?" his voice had dropped to a husky whisper.

"Nothing in particular actually." I replied. 'Phew that was a close one'

"Well Neji it was nice seeing you again meet you later somewhere yea." "Of course I will be accompanying you and Hinata-sama around for awhile at the festival."

His eyes had changed now they were more veiled and had a murky look.

How the times have changed us my friend. We gave each other one last look.

It was full of unsaid thoughts, feelings, and dare I say desire...?

I once again continued on my way lost in times of long ago letting my feet carry me by memory. 'So the infamous Naruto is back if only for a sort while.' 'Many will be glad to see him yet many still hate him' 'Fighting against fate still aren't we old comrade. 'Your inner mind is turmoil though you do not show it.'

With these last thoughts Neji began his path to the Hyuuga Clan district. 'Tonight should be an interesting night, perhaps what I have been wanting will happen.' 'Hopefully Hinata-sama will agree with my idea.' He felt a short thrill of excitement course through him. It's all his doing just by being here making me almost lose control.

Just seeing him how he's become makes me want to reach out and touch him. To whisper empty words of comfort, that's all

feelings were at any point they are only empty words fueled by nothing.'

'His gaze is different from before not like they one I remember from years ago.' 'His eyes tell a story like no other.' 'Yet he keeps these chapters of his life to himself, trying to hide behind his fake smile and empty eyes.' 'If you look hard enough you can see the lines on his face and the strained look in his eyes.'

'It appears you have finally grown tired of everything.' 'It would be a shame to lose a spirt like that.' 'But for some reason he still fights against his fate I have accepted mine why won't you accept yours?' 'I have my cursed seal and you have your demon, I still remember what you told me when we first fought at the exam.'

'I am not a dropout I will become Hokage and this is for Hinata-chan.' 'And I was sent flying till this day I have done what I can for her and myself.' 'Accepting a part of me I kept using to keep me separated.' 'Till next time Naruto-kun……' 

'I still can't believe how much he's changed he looks calmer now he no longer has that beaten look.' 'Maybe my absence has been of some good if everyone has been able to survive with out me here so far then why stay longer then necessary.

I can't wait till tonight something's going to happen I can feel it the air feels charged'  
He felt Ero-sennin coming his way.

'Oh great what does he want I wonder if anyone caught him 'gathering data'.

That would be an interesting site Ero-sennin getting yelled at. He's aging faster than I thought he was. He doesn't look that old but he is. Wonder how many years he has left, quite a few I hope.

In everything I have done he has always been there and if he disappears as well then I will be left lone once again.

Then suddenly he landed right next to me. "Naruto where are you going?" he asked. "I'm on my way to my apartment"

"I see did you check in with the Hokage yet?" "No I forgot I'll go in a little while ok" "Alright I'm on my way there now just search me out if you need anything ok.", he said, geez, "Sure Ero-Sennin I'll do that."

"Nani haven't I told you not to call me that in public!" he yelled.

I give him a sheepish grin and ruffle my hair like an embarrassed child.

"Geez don't act like your not." I replied "You'll scare the ladies away next time don't forget."

"Ok,Ok next time I'll remember." "See ya Ero-Sennin." I told him as I continued my walk.

I could feel the irritation and slight humor coming off him. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips.

"Just wait till we leave Naruto" he yelled at my retreating back. I just sighed at his empty threat the old man hasn't been able to beat me in a spar in over 2 years. Then for some reason this unwanted memory entered my mind at that point.

The day of the Third's funeral. The somber day filled with grief over something we had no control over.

I still remember how we looked all lined up there with our flowers. How a light rain fell over us joining our tears together.

I stood there silent knowing I had failed. I may have beaten Garra the day before and saved Sakura-chan but she later told me she thought it had been Sasuke.

No matter what I did it was never good enough for her. When we stood there before his coffin all the

rookie nine myself included all in black with sorrow in our eyes and faces set with determination.

Trying to change something that was beyond us.

I understood I failed and that I had to become stronger, yet something in my mind detested the idea and wanted me too stop. I had ignored that voice believing in my power. Now I'm not so sure I can keep going for my dreams and hopes any longer.

The child I once was wants to keep going the me I am now wants to stop and give in to these currents of turmoil.

So that I may be washed away in the deep abyss of memories and promises unkept. As I look up I see my building. I mutter "Well here it is Home Sweet Home." at this I did let a little laugh escape my lips the humor in that statement I could not ignore. This place had never been an exact home.

The time I spent here as a child, it had never been a place where warmth resided or laughter was present.

I was always alone in the stark, cold walls. My room was always messy my dirty dishes everywhere. I had no mother to reprimand me to clean up after myself. I had few pictures in my apartment and little else. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen/dinning room. There was never anyone to tell me how to do this or how to do that so I learned as I grew. I was given a limited amount of money each month and they expected me to live off of that. Growing boys needed lots of things to grow up, but I only had the minimum of everything. Yet the only thing I had wanted back then was to be acknowledged to be seen.

Now I'm not so sure what I want out of this world.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment, while wondering what state it would be in.

"Oh well it can't be that bad I do live alone." I said out loud. I took out keys out and found the right one. The door gave a loud screech as I cautiously opened the it. 'This is ridiculous there is nothing in there.' The door opened wide with one final screech as the hinges protested at the unwanted motion.

I stick my head in the hallway, and see no one. 'Phew its empty' I took my pack off and left it by the door. I make my way to the kitchen to see if I have anything to eat. I open up cabinets and of course I spot some ramen. 'Man I love this stuff' I check the date on it to make sure it's still good. 'yup everything's ok with it.'

I fill a pot with water to heat it. Then that's when I heard something. I get up slowly and make my way towards the hallway. There it was again a faint scratching noise. scratch scratch I bring chakra to my hands and feet. I climb up the wall and cling to the ceiling looking around for the disturbance. 'Hmmmm trying to hide' I concentrate for a second closing my eyes, snap I open my eyes my vision is now a red haze.

My eyesight has been magnified 1000x I do a 180 degrees sweep of the hallway.

Then something in the corner moves. l quickly swivel my head in that direction and look. "NANI!" "It's you!"

I close my eyes and jump down, my eyes once again are blue when I open them.

I walk over to the corner where I saw him. I bend down and reach for him.

"Muchi I can't believe your still alive!" I plop him in my hand and watch him sniff my hand, whiskers twitching.

He gives a squeak of acknowledgement. I laugh and say, "And here I thought you died already." He squeaks some more. "Of course I have something for you, here a nice bit of sweet candy." I put a crumb of candy on my hand and watch as he makes a beeline for it.

He stuffs it in his cheek pouch and gives me a muffled squeak.

"What have I told you about trying to say something while you have food in your mouth" "you know I can't understand one thing

you say." He gives me an outraged squeak and gives me his back. I smile at his antics, "Oh come on you know I was only kidding." I reached out with one finger and stroked his little pink ear. His little grey body gave a shiver.

"Forgive me old friend I didn't mean it." He turns and looks at me over his shoulder, that pose he was in reminded me of someone who did that once.

Flashback

We had just began our first Rank B mission from the Hokage and were on our way to the country of the wave. When we were

attacked by two mist ninja.

Saskue had actually fought while I just stood there.

After the fight was over and Kakashi said what he wanted to say. He asked me in a mocking tone "Are you hurt Mr. Scardy Cat?"

The rage at his smirking face over powered all other emotions.

end flashback

I was brought out of my memories by Muchi he nibbled on my hand letting me know he had forgiven me. He then said "Squeak

Squeaky" "Of course old friend I have more candy to give you" I answered.I dropped more candy on the palm of my hand for him. He quickly stuffed that into his cheeks as well. His little cheeks were fat with candy. "You greedy little thing you" I smiled at him and gently lowered him on the floor. "See ya later little guy." His response was to give me one more squeak and scamper away.

Flashback

The day I met Muchi was memorable, I found him outside in the alley dying, I had been on my way home from training and didn't

have much chakra left. I was just going to leave him there 'I mean it was just a mouse' but that's when he squeaked at me for help. I couldn't just leave him to die in such a place. I kneeled by him and picked him up. He gave a cry of pain, (that's right a cry of pain not a squeak), I closed my other had over him and concentrated on the fox's red chakra to begin healing the little mouse.

'Come on you stupid fox help this little guy out give me some of your chakra.' Kyubi 'Since you asked for it here it is child.' I suddenly felt warmth crawl through my system and become concentrated in my hands. There I was in an alley way healing a mouse for some reason. When I heard his cry of pain something in my heart gave out. In one flash of memory he reminded me of when I was curled up on the floor crying.

The dark pit I lived in as a child made me almost become many things and in some ways did. All those ninja I met while on missions made me realize what I would have become just like them if Iruka-sensi hadn't noticed me. Then again maybe it would have been easier to live like them, like Haku who was just a tool, Garra who was almost exactly like me except the whole killing to exist, Neji who fought fate by my side, and Saskue the one with only one dream, one thought, one ambition killing his brother.

Chapter 3 The Red Strings of Fate begin Their Pull

I stood up shaking my head of thoughts I'd rather not go into. I needed to shower before I go report to Baa-chan. I walk towards my room and grab my bathing essentials. I jump into the shower and turn on the hot water full blast. The dumb fox gave me some bad habits, like taking scorching hot showers or sunbathing. On nice sunny days when the weather's overwhelmingly heat immobilized others, I could be found out there on a nice big rock in the middle of a meadow, or river side.

Not only that but he passed a few of his powers to me like his; magnified sight and keen sense of smell among other things. While washing my body my mind turns to my 'date' tonight with Hinata-chan. 'She's becoming more beautiful every time I see her' 'Those pale, creamy eyes, the rich black hair she let grow out.

It was almost like a black waterfall coming down past her firm, tight ass. Framing her oval shaped face, while her two bangs now

were down past her high, full breasts...''Kami what did I do to deserve this?' He felt a stirring in his mind the fox who was becoming aroused.

Kyubi 'Child if you don't wish to embarrasses yourself. Do not go any further in your thoughts of this girl. 'Oh shut up! just because you've been locked away with no female companion doesn't mean I have too.' 'Plus since we started merging your feelings are becoming mine and mine are becoming yours.' Kyubi 'You speak the truth child but do not forget I am still sealed away I would not experience this first hand.'

'Stop being such a bitch and suck it up!' Kyubi DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU SPEAK TO CHILD' ' I am no bitch I will not take this

from you of all others.' 'Boo-hoo whatever I'm tired of this go back to sleep or something' I almost quaked with fear at the fury he was letting emitting. Kyubi GGGRRRRRR...child this I shall remember.' 'Do not think you can escape me forever!' 'I will find a way to pay you for this one'

"Shit" I turned the water off and began to dry myself. When I heard a knock on my door. "Strange I normally don't get any

visitors" I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to the door. I reached for the door knob and swung the door open.

And there she stood before me in the afternoon light shining of her pink hair giving it a white blinding glow. "Sakura-chan..." I said slowly. I just stood there staring wondering what she was doing visiting me.

"Gomen-sai Naruto I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

'Not even if you tired' I thought. "Of course not I just got of the shower."

'I can tell the water gleaming of your tanned body the tiny droplets sliding down your skin to only disappear under the towel.The towel that's scantly covering you.'

Her eyes traveling back up to his face after staring at one particular fascinating droplet which clung to his nipple till finally it slid down his chest leaving a small trail, she followed it all the way down till it was gone and then remembering exactly what lay beneath that towel.

Kyubi 'The way she stares at you boy is making me hungry'

'What the fox just said was unexpected and so like him it made me ever more aware that I was only wearing a towel. She walked in and I closed the door behind her. "Sakura I'm preparing some ramen would you like some?" "No thank you Naruto I just wanted to tell you something about tonight" "Oh..well..what did you want to tell me?" I asked. I was afraid she was going to tell me not to come.

She came closer and stood on her tippy toes.

"I just wanted to say I missed you and, and then she kissed me.

:WARNING LEMON::::And some mild sexual rape that of course turned willing in the end:  
(Eva: ok narusaku this is for you since you told me there wasn't enough description I decided to redo it. Enjoy .)

Her lips were soft and full as they moved over mine. This was a new experience for me and I was unsure how to handle it. Never before had she ever been the one to begin our nightly escapades. I let a small purr escape my lips. I felt her small smile against my lips. I pulled away in a pleasant surprise.

I smiled down at her and said "Why don't you lie down and relax?" She looked at me an undecided look in her eyes. I smirked at her and said, "You don't expect me to let you get away now do you?" I saw an interesting gleam in her eyes. I gently pressed her down, then lay next to her. (O.O remember they are in his hallway)

He kissed her gently exploring her lips and the roof of her mouth. Then his lips traced her jaw with a wet tongue, he found her ear breathed in it and began nibbling on her lobe. His mouth moved lower covering her throat with kisses and a wondering tongue.

He then turned his attention back to her mouth.

He pulled down her shoulder straps from her dress leaving wet kisses behind.

"That feels good" she whispered.

He smiled at her and freed her full breasts for his eyes to feast on.

"Oh kami women what you do to me."

Her breasts were ample but nicely shaped with light pink areolas and jutting nipples.

He dipped his head down for a taste. As soon as his mouth closed over her nipple she felt a rush of emotions she had forgotten. 'No one can make me feel like this only you' she thought. Why she couldn't say these words out loud was a mystery even to herself. He had never seen such a beautiful women in all his life.

One with such pale, creamy skin marred by only a few scars from past missions. While his mouth continued to tease

her nipple to life his hand was tracing the contours of her body. Her smooth flat stomach down to the flare of her hip and lower to her taunt, shapely thighs. Which were quivering with anticipation.

His hand swept down to her inner thigh feeling the difference in her skin texture. She slowly opened her legs as if wanting to prolong the feel of his hand on her thigh. He smiled into her breast then lifted his head. What he saw took his breath away. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy her pink hair splayed beneath them fanning out in wild abandon.

(Eva: In my fic I let her hair be long I liked it better long.)

Her eyes were closed denying him the sight of the lust he was sure was shining in her sea green eyes. She was arching her back of the floor displaying her breasts perfectly to him while at the same time grinding against his cock with her liquid heated center.

"Anymore and you'll drive me crazy women." She opened her eyes in delighted surprise, then something in her urged her to say, "Go ahead drive yourself into me I want to feel what only you can do to me." His eyes widened at her words, he looked deep into her eyes seeing nothing but lust, desire and something he couldn't explain. His infamous fox grin spread across his face, his slightly pointed canines showing.

"As you wish" was all he said. He slowly inched his hand upwards to brush across her light pink curls that hid the treasure he sought.

His finger teased her slit, she bucked trying to get him to insert his finger.

After he decided she had enough of his gentle teasing he speared her with two of his fingers.

"Patience Tenshi." he said after she began to thrust herself on his fingers wanting them to go deeper.

He smirked at her actions and withdrew his fingers.

A chuckle escaped his lips at her mournful moan as his fingers left her. He spread her legs further apart and kneeled between them.

He stared down at her petals of womanhood, brought his head down for a whiff of her intoxicating perfume she released only for him.

No longer able to contain himself his tongue darted out and plunged in. "Ahh...Nar...Ohhh..Saskue..Ohh..." He didn't stop his movements only increased his tongue speed. 'Saskue you haunt us still, will she ever scream my name?'

She began grinding her pussy into his face almost suffocating him at a point.

He did nothing just continued his teasing. She moaned softly wanting him to go deeper still.

'Fine we'll se how she take this.'

He used some of the fox's chakra to add length and width to his tongue. He then reached out once more into her pink cavern and filled her again. This time she cried out in pleasure letting it dwindle down to a heated moan. "Ohh...Ah...Stop teasing, just fuck me already please Naruto..." This time he did stop and withdrew. He heard his name, it just rolled of her lips in a breathy moan.

He moved over her covering her with his hard body. She looked up at him as he looked into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. "Do you really want this from me" he whispered in a husky voice. This was as close as he would ever come to the subject of Saskue with her. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Naruto I want this from you." "Promise?" "Yes Naruto I want this only from you."

That was all he needed to hear in order to clear the last webs of doubt from his mind. His face seemed to smooth out and look

younger, and his eyes lit up with something indescribable. Her eyes widened at the change she saw before her. "Naruto..." she whispered. He leaned down and took her lips once more in a heated kiss to seal their words. She could taste her sweet musk on his tongue as he slipped it in her mouth.

'Kami' she taste so good almost like strawberries. She pressed herself against him wanting. He looked into her eyes once more but this time with a different reason.

'I want her too see who she is doing this with' Never before have we looked at each other while we had sex.

This will be new for both of us.

He was snapped out of his musing when she bit his lower lip. He actually laughed at her antics. "Sakura..."

She was tired of waiting already. "Naruto I need you...please just..." she stuggled with the words.

Emotions she didn't know she had were coursing through her.

Muddling her already passion affixed brain. He gave her a tender smile that reached all the way to his eyes making them light from within.

"Sakura I want this to be..." He couldn't find the right word to say. "I want this to be..."

"Don't worry Naruto what ever you do will be..." Now she struggled with the right word to say.

He then gave forth a quiet laugh,and she did too.

"This whole situation is rather amusing isn't it." he asked.

"Yes it is but Naruto what ever you do I shall not regret ok."

There was that word again. Something in him was crying out to once again place his trust in her, yet something still held him back.

She saw how his eyes lost their light and once again became dim. 'Naruto...'

His eyes searched her features once more. He smiled at her almost lovingly. "I'm going to hold you to those words Tenshi"

Her eyes filled with something new when she heard the nickname he just bestowed upon her. 'Tenshi he thinks of me as an angel!'"Oh Naruto...thank you...I lo..lov..." she caught herself in time. She blushed prettily as his eyes got big with surprise.

"What did you say Sakura!" His heart was thumping so hard it was hurting his chest but to almost hear her say those words...

She looked up at him wondering. 'Do I really love him?' 'Do I really or am I caught up in those eyes of his again?'

She closed her eyes thinking.

Flashback

I was in the hospital about to open Naruto's door when I heard him say that he had failed in retrieving Saskue.

Suddenly I just became limp my body was unresponsive to my whirling thoughts.

Everything was muted out and the colors just faded away.

I became in that one moment dead to everything.

The emotions just came and took everything away leaving me with nothing but terrible regret, sadness, loneliness , and failure.

Then Hokage-sama opened the door and I stepped in.

I returned to the world once again yet now burdened with this terrible feeling that I wronged someone.

I looked at Naruto and saw him covered in bandages.

I almost left again, but once I saw him smile at me I felt everything come to life like never before.

He didn't seem to mind what current state he was in. He was just worried because he failed me.

All he ever cared about was how I felt or what I thought of him.

He had almost died I heard later and yet he didn't seem to mind at all.

Taking a cue from him I pretended nothing was wrong and went with the flow that was out of character for me.

But I couldn't let him see my true feelings I had always felt there was something between him and Saskue.

Plus my feelings were beginning to turn to change. I was confused and unsure so I played it off as if everything was fine.

End Flashback

'Even now I am still unsure I want to tell him but...'

INNER SAKURA Kuso Just tell him Damn it Stop making this difficult for the both of you.'

'Nani both of us!'

INNER SAKURA 'No for you and your mom, yes baka for you and him can't you see even after all this time and tragedy he still loves you?'

'But what if your wrong and he doesn't love me?' INNER SAKURA 'Are you really this stupid honestly why do you even think he

comes back to the village for?'

'Fine but if your wrong there will be no more personality glitch understand!'

INNER SAKURA 'Yes mistress understood'

She opened her eyes to find Naruto forehead resting on hers.

"So are you going to fill me in or leave me hanging?" he asked.

She looked at him with new eyes noting an almost instant change in herself.

Something was finally free and it felt like years had been removed from her.

"Naruto I know there have been many things between us; and how our past still hangs over us." she began.

"But I want to let you know that for a very long time I was in love with Saskue there was just something about him that made me.." "just want to be with him." she continued.

"And from that fateful day when he left me, you, us; I became empty or lost within my mind, our memories."

"Everything we had done together as team seven."

She took a deep breath noticing the hope and disappointment in his eyes.

'I knew she still loved him that there could never be anyone else.'

"Now that I look back I see that not only did I love Saskue I still feel something between me and him."

The crushed look in his eyes told her everything he was feeling.

She brought her hands up and placed one on his heart and one on her heart.

"But he never once held my heart only you did"

He gasped at her last words, unable to believe what she just said.

"When ever I look at you; you make me want to become someone better someone that you'll admire."

"When we were kids I didn't know these feelings for what they were in till I thought it was too late."

"When you came back that day without Saskue I could feel your departure and it left me swimming in despair."

"First I lost Saskue then I could feel I was losing you too."

"I just couldn't deal with it, that's why I decided to do something."

"I decided to go after Saskue by myself to make up for what I felt I owed you."

"You had done so many things for me and yet I never once thanked you out loud."

"So now I'm thanking you for everything you've done for me in the past, present, and I'm sure as well for the future."

He hadn't said anything or interrupted her once while she poured out everything to him. He just lay there on top of her.

With his forehead resting against hers. "So let me just finish with this Naruto I love you and I have for a long time."

"And I hope your willing to give me a chance even though you probably don't love me,

and what ever you say I'll understand and respect."

She stopped talking after that and looked into his eyes waiting for an answer.

She had just laid all her feelings and past misgiving down hoping she could still salvage some chance at happiness.

When she waited for what seemed like hours and got no response. 'I knew it, he doesn't feel the same way'

She tried to get out from under him but when she suddenly felt his strong arms surround her in a tight hug.

One tear slid out from her eye and then from above a single tear fell down and joined hers on the trail down her cheek.

"Please let this not be a dream" she heard him whisper.

With her free hand she firmly caught his upper arm's flesh and give it a quick squeeze.

"Ouch what was that for?" she saw a glimmer of the old Naruto in those words.

"To show you that you weren't dreaming baka" she answered with a knowing smile.

It seemed it all came rushing back. He gave her a fierce hug and an even fiercer kiss. "I love you too Sakura"

She returned his hug with equal force and gave him another kiss.

She never felt so giddy before in all her life.

His weight was not uncomfortable but she was a little tired. 'I guess spilling your guts out does that.'

But she didn't want to tell him anything she enjoyed the feeling of him on her it made her feel safe and protected.

He then for some reason he turned beet red and rolled off of her.

She instantly missed his warmth. "Naruto what is it?" she asked.

She turned over on her side and looked at him with her serious face on. 'Why is he blushing?'

"Sorry Sakura it's just that...well...we just confessed to each other while I was naked on top of you..." he answered.

"Oh so what?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't tell me your going to get all hung up on that"

"Sakura I..."

He instead leaned towards her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips that left her wanting to finish what they started.

To be Continued...

She decided to take matters into her own hands. She kissed him back, they lingered over the kiss, touching, tasting, exploring each other. "Sakura you don't have to.." he tried to say. "But I want too." She looked at him and said, "It has always been you to make me feel now I want to make you feel." "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "I know this is what I want now stop interrupting me." she said with a smile. He smiled back at her with affection and love shining through his eyes.

She pushed him back down, then straddled him. She bent down and kissed him using her tongue. She felt the shudder run though

him. 'Kami her tongue is going to drive me crazy' But he held himself in check knowing that she wasn't finished with her gentle torture.

She turned her attention to his neck and sucked on his pulse. She could feel it fluttering against her tongue. She moved lower to his chest teasing him with her tongue, as she made wet circles around his flat male nipple.

He squirmed underneath her. She continued to make wet circles with her tongue in till she reached his navel. He couldn't contain himself anymore he grabbed her head and pushed it down. Her face was now pressed against his ecrection. "Naruto would this make you feel what I feel?" she asked him. He struggled for words then said, "You don't have too if you don't want to" "Would it make you feel?" she asked again. "Yes" he replied. "Then I want to do this." Suddenly he felt something warm and wet close over the tip of his cock.

He groaned feeling a deep pull inside him. Her tongue was exploring the smooth head. His fist clenched, and his eyes closed.

She took more of him till he hit the back of her throat. She pulled back making sure to create suction as she went. He moaned loud and low. Her tongue was making him lose any thought he had.

Kyubi

'Now it's mine turn to play.'

That's when he felt it the undeniable surge of the fox through his body. Attempting to take over. 'What are you trying to do stupid fox' asked a confused Naruto. He got no answer just felt himself losing control. His eyes turned bloody red, his whiskers thickened and grew. Red chakra began to swirl sensually around his body. Making him burn hot making him yearn for something he couldn't name.

Sakura noticed the change almost immediately and leaned back on her knees. Her eyes were wide fear tainting her aura. "Naruto what's happening?" she asked her voice shaking. But the voice that answered was not Naruto's it was deeper more animal like and it responded with, "He is not here right now, there is only you and me my pet." "and I want to play with you."

She began visibly shaking almost at the point of crying. She realized who was talking to her and for the first time in years she felt fear. Fear at what was before her.

Well I decided to go ahead with this option. If you don't like it too bad. I didn't really like the way this came out and I might fix it later Please let me know what you think. And I have a challenge for you guys. Guess who's watching this entire fiasco from the shadows? O.o Who could it be!

:Evanna:

Naruto 'Fox stop this now!'

Kyubi 'I told you I would get you back, and you let your guard down.' 'Now we shall see how loud she will scream for me.' He felt the amused chuckle rumble inside his mind. 'He thinks this is a game' 'Sakura please forgive me'

She scooted back trying to put distance between her and the demon. "And were do you think your going my pet?" he asked her in a teasing tone. Red chakra shot out and assumed the form of hands with deadly claws. They grabbed her writs and ankles dragging her forward. Till she was just inches from the possessed blonde's face. He gave her a malicious smile and said, "When I finish with you, you will have no voice to scream with understand." Her fear spiked and grew fanning out almost caressing the fox's scenes.

He breathed in deeply becoming intoxicated by her fear and lingering arousal. He examined her for the first time. Her smooth pale skin shown with sweat. Her green eyes wide with anticipation, her full breasts rose and fell as she took deep breaths to keep calm. Her long legs held out and apart for him. Her neat, trimmed patch of pink curls still wet with her juices.

"My what an interesting pet Naruto-kun has chosen." he said more to himself then to her. She looked surprised at the mention of Naruto's name. 'What does he mean by pet?' she thought. She was brought back to reality when she saw him move.

He indeed move but only to stand and disappear into the restroom. She could hear him moving things around then some ripping noises.

She waited in fear of what was to come, yet she felt something else. She felt her legs get wet again as if she actually wanted this. He came back out and looked at her again. She looked up at him his red eyes chilling her yet heat began to spread through out her body.

"It seems I'm not the only one wanting this" he smirked at her. He walked to her and made a motion. Instantly she felt the pull of the red chakra that was holding her captive. She made herself go limp but the chakra just picked her up. She just hung there in mid-air dangling before him.

He let out a deep chuckle. "Now I see what had him pining over you." For the first time since he made his appreance he saw fire within her eyes. "Excuse Me" she said. Another chuckle escaped his lips at her daring. Not many people dared speak to him that way.

He turned around and made another motion. She felt again the pull of chakra as it bent to its master's will. This time it was pushing her down on the floor. She resisted trying to break free of it. It only increased the pressure on her wrists and ankles. She let out a little gasp as the pressure became to much for her. She was forced into the position. Her face burned red with embarrassment, of the position he put her in.

She was held slightly of the floor yet she was still on her hands and knees. More red chakra swirled around her now wrapping around her arms and thighs. It was making her burn hot. She felt on fire from within. "What are you doing to me" she managed to say. The heat was making her lose her focus.

He turned around and said, "Why nothing at all pet I just want to play with you." He did in fact want to play and the looks he was giving her was making her sick. "Naruto I know your in there save me please" she cried out desperately.

He only smiled at her pathetic gesture.

"Now lets begin I ache to play with you."

He walked behind her admiring the view she was sure. "My my this shall be fun indeed", he said. She almost cried out in surprise when a clawed tipped hand pinched her ass cheek. "Yes this will do nicely, firm yet soft." he purred.

Her mind began to run around trying to think of ways she could get herself out of this mess. 'Damn it what am I going to do?' She felt the demon stroking her backside apparently enjoying that for now.

One of his hands was busy with her ass while the other touched himself. 'This is going to be fun' He then started to slide on finger between her smooth cheeks. He heard her small gasp and smiled. "Are you not enjoying yourself my pet?" he asked innocently. "You damn well know I'm not you stupid fox so why ask." she said in a harsh tone. Then immeditly regreted it this was Kyuubi the famous demon. The red chakra flared around her. She could feel his anger breaing down on her. "Remember who you speak to pathic bitch you are at my mercy" he nearly shouted. His aura was becoming unbearable its weight was smothering her. Making it hard to breath, "Gomen Kyuubi-sama" she chocked out. Instantly the weight she felt was removed and she greedily sucked in air.

"Yes you are interesting indeed." he stated once again. "Now lets enjpy this shall we." She longed to tell him what exactly she thought of him but knew if she wanted to survive this she had to hold her tongue.

To be continued... 


End file.
